


Raining on Sunday

by zury (azurezury)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Older!Armin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurezury/pseuds/zury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi returns to Armin after a long trip away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raining on Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> i've been shipping these two hard lately. there needs to be more of them

The sound of rain pouring down outside echoes through the hallway as Levi trudges along, itching to get out of his wet gear and into clean warm sheets. The trip from Stohess had been long and drawn out, made more miserable from the last hour spent riding in the rain. 

Thunder rumbles as he gently pushes his bedroom door open, not wanting to disturb the occupant inside. The only thing that remotely brightens his spirits lay curled up in the heavy blankets with nothing but a tuft of blond hair poking out. 

Levi smirks as he undresses, letting the wet clothes drop to the floor with the intent of picking them up in the morning. For once cleaning can wait. After all, it's been almost two weeks since he's seen Armin and the moment won't be wasted on a soggy shirt or pair of pants. 

Heat curls low in his stomach as he slides into bed, sinking into the warmness. His companion doesn't stir and Levi takes a moment to prop himself up on an elbow, staring down with softening eyes. He likes watching Armin while he sleeps. The corners of his lips are turned down and his brows are furrowed much like they do when he's working through a problem. Levi supposes that Armin's mind never stops, even when he sleeps. Fingers rub a long strand of blond hair, the tips almost touching his shoulders now. 

Armin refuses to cut it, saying that it makes him look more mature. 

Levi thinks it's because Armin loves having the strands pull when they're making love. 

A soft breath pulls him from his thoughts and Armin rolls over, eyelids blinking open slowly and mouth opening in a small yawn. Levi leans over to take advantage of capturing the parted lips, fingers sliding through his hair. The kiss is sweet and sleepy, Armin's tongue slowly coming out to play as Levi plunders his mouth in a teasing manner. 

After a moment they part and Armin gives him a slight grin, face still glazed over. "You're back," he murmurs, husky voice sending a jolt right through Levi. "Thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow..." Fingers curl around Levi's shoulders as Levi nestles himself comfortably on top of Armin. While Armin may only be a few inches higher than Levi, he's certainly filled out to the point where he can take Levi's weight. Armin tangles their legs together, shivering at the feeling of skin against skin. 

"Got a head start." He nips at Armin's bottom lip and Armin squirms, arms moving to loop under Levi's and flatten his palms on sharp shoulderblades. 

"You're chilled." Armin murmurs, tilting his neck as Levi's mouth begins its descent, working over fading marks with his teeth. Armin gasps at one particularly sharp bite and Levi growls at the feeling of fingers digging into his skin. 

The score marks on his back need freshening anyways. 

"Warm me up..." Levi nibbles on Armin's collarbone, eyes falling shut and letting memories guide him. One hand slides down Armin's waist, holding him still where he's already started to move, their hardening cocks pressed between their bellies. Armin gives a breathless chuckle, a moan slipping from his mouth when Levi bites down on a nipple. 

"It's hard for me to warm you up," Armin pants softly, "When you're the one doing everything."

Levi drags his tongue along the pink bud lazily. "Just hearing you is enough to get my blood boiling." he switches to the other side, not wanting to leave it neglected. Armin is scratching at Levi's back, knowing to go deep enough to leave a red trail. Levi wears it like a badge, proud to show it off. 

"A-ah C-corporal..." Armin rolls his hips, making both of them groan when their lengths brush along each other. "Don't tease me..." The soft whine makes Levi smirk before quickly slipping beneath the covers. Armin sits up, a question on his lips before his thighs are spread and Levi's hot breath is on his balls, tongue lapping out at the sensitive area before dipping down and running around the outer rim of his entrance. Armin fists his fingers in the sheets, neck tossed back in a glorious arch as Levi's tongue presses firmly against him, licking and stroking until Armin is delirious. The haze of sleep is completely erased from Armin's head and all he can think about is Levi tongue fucking him into oblivion. 

Levi's fingers dug into Armin's thighs, little half moon bruises sure to form in the morning. Levi makes a show of licking around his ass for a moment longer before trailing his tongue up over his balls and the underside of his cock, tip of his tongue teasing the slit before going back down the same path. By now Armin is an incoherent mess.

Just how Levi likes it.

"L-Levi, please..." Armin pants, bending over to spear his hands through dark hair. Armin lets out a little squeak when Levi's tongue pushes into the ring of muscle, his thighs shaking. "I'm...I'm not going to last." 

With a sigh, Levi slowly draws back, licking his lips as he sits up to face Armin. The blond grabs his face and pulls him in for a fiery kiss and Levi returns the passion tenfold, teeth clashing and the wet sounds filling the air. Outside the rain is a torrent, lightening flashing and thunder booming. 

There's shuffling in the bed and Armin rolls onto his stomach as Levi grabs some oil from the nightstand. He sits back for just a moment, letting the flash outside illuminate Armin's body. Sweat is trickling down faintly defined muscles, the bruises from the straps sharp in contrast to the pale skin. He must have been staring for too long because Armin turns his head to look at Levi with hooded eyes, a small smile playing on his face. 

"Levi...." Armin wiggles his bottom enticingly and Levi smirks, fingers tightening on the oil as he nudges Armin's legs apart. He slicks up his fingers, making quick work of sinking them into Armin's ass and loosening him up, soaking in each little sound Armin makes. Properly prepared, Levi coats his cock with the oil and settles over Armin, head of his length finding Armin's entrance with practiced ease. 

They both hiss as Levi sinks into Armin, Levi resting his forehead on Armin's neck, tongue lapping at the sweat there as he settles himself fully inside. Levi reaches up with his hands and intertwines his fingers with Armin's, enjoying the intimacy of the connection as Levi pulls out and pushes back in, setting up a slow and lazy rhythm. 

Armin gasps and mewls, bucking up to meet each thrust. "I missed you...so much..." he manages, fingers tightening on Levi's. Levi kisses up his neck and at the back of his ear, teeth coming to bite down gently on the shell. 

"I as well. The bedroom was too big." The bed had felt empty each night as he lay down to sleep. "I often took myself in my hand and imagined it was you." He confesses, loving the way Armin's body tightens up as a response.   
"I came to one of your cravats..." 

Levi growls in Armin's shoulder. "Tell me." He demands, hips speeding up. Armin lets out a breath, having trouble putting his thoughts together. Especially when Levi angles himself to hit his sweet spot mercilessly. 

"I took one of your cravats," Armin grunts softly, eyes squeezing shut. "And held it up to my nose to get your scent." His words are muffled for a second when he pushes his face into the pillow, his back arching into Levi's chest. "And then," he pants. "And then I rubbed... down my body." Armin's words are almost broken. "Jerked off...fingered myself..oh L-Levi-i-i..." Levi is pistoning hard into Armin, body flush against his as he imagines Armin laying in their shared bed, one of his cravats wrapped around his cock and his other hand at his ass. 

"/Fuck/ Arlert," Levi snarls. "So /fucking/ tight! I bet your fingers weren't enough...for your tight little ass." Armin shakes his head vehemently, blond hair splaying everywhere as his shoulders tighten. 

"No L-L-Levi! Never fill me up like you!" He somehow manages, knowing that they're both getting close. Levi's hips are snapping erratically and Armin can't breathe in deep enough, causing his head to feel light. 

Levi leans down, untangling one hand so he can grasp Armin's hair and tilt his head so he can connect their lips with a slow searing kiss. 

It isn't the soft way Levi's tongue curls around his that does Armin in, nor is it the little bit to his lower lip. The thing that causes Armin to tense up and hit his climax were three little words. 

I love you.

Armin comes with Levi's name on his lips like a prayer, eyes fluttering in bliss as his body jerks, spilling himself on the sheets below. Levi hisses and rams himself to the hilt, keeping his body close to Armin as he releases inside of him. They lay like that for several moments, nothing but the sound of their harsh breathing filling the room. 

Slowly they both relax and Levi rolls to the side, keeping himself connected for a few more precious minutes as he spoons the blond, tucking him under his chin and pressing his palm against his chest, loving the still stuttering heartbeat. 

Armin is drowsy again, the blissed out feeling numbing him and the sound of the rain lulling him to sleep along with Levi's warm body. "I love you too Levi..." he murmurs sleepily, earning a kiss on the head. 

"Go to sleep Armin," Levi nestles his nose into Armin's hair, inhaling the fresh scent. "I'll wake you when it stops raining." Levi's eyes slowly shut and they both drift off, intending to make the most of their rainy Sunday.


End file.
